


Little messages

by Uploaded



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uploaded/pseuds/Uploaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few days since their return from Japan, Dan finds some interesting posit notes scattered around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a morning

**Author's Note:**

> My first Dan and Phil piece! Please be gentle.

Dan’s eyes fluttered open slowly as he woke, glancing leisurely at his phone growling at the bright screen and 6:27 am that shined back at him. _Stupid time zones and jet lag have made my body clock worse than it is_ he thought to himself, sitting up slowly massaging his neck from his oh so helpful browsing position. He glanced at the window which had begun to streak morning sunshine into his room and listening to the quite buzz of cars outside, he knew there was no chance of sleeping in now.

 _Coffee is what I need if I want to stay upright for the rest of the day, if only Phil could drag me across the landing again…_ He mused as his daily monologue began within his head, with a deep sigh he swung his legs over and whined at the coldness of the floor as he hauled himself to the kitchen; eyes barely open and dragging his hand across the walls as he went. Everything was coming into focus as he grabbed his 1D mug from the cupboard and put the kettle on. Rubbing one eye as he opened the fridge and grabbed the milk; _wait what the hell is that?!_ Startled eyes landed on the posit note saying _**‘buy more milk Mr not lactose intolerant :p’** _ stuck innocently on the lid. Thinking nothing of it (this was a normal occurrence living with the random older man) he shut the fridge door only to be met with more anime posits, Dan scanned them in disbelief catching one that just said _**‘Hi’**_ and others with little lion doodles and cat whiskers scribbled across them. _I knew he said he was going to use them but what?_ Dan shook his head as he made his breakfast on auto pilot placing his lucky charms and coffee down as he turned on the fire place and sat down, only to feel something crinkle under him; grabbing it to his confusion was another note _**‘Browsing position engaged’ ;)**_. _Oh God I’ve created a monster, shouldn’t have mentioned it on that video_ he thought with amusement, Phil had so many phases as frequent as his own existential crisis’s only more random and without context; _looks like this is his thing for the week….are you fucking kidding me?!_ He stared at the note stuck on the inside of his lap top lid, he plucked the paper and stared at it and couldn’t help but giggle at the lame joke _ **‘You always turn me on ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)’**_ _Oh god his puns get worse every day, I don’t know if I will survive this phase._

The morning hours blurred together as Dan browsed the internet and got up on occasions, every once in a while finding a note with a bad pun and some just plain suggestive ones without context, it didn't bother him in the slightest they flirted most of the time. Hell they had the odd moments they fell asleep and cuddled on the sofa, it was amazing to have a platonic relationship which they weren't scared to hug or lean on each other. Dan had never had a friendship on this level before; any unusual moments he brushed off as normal. One posit note caught his eye though, it was in his boxer draw stuck onto his belt; _**‘I hate it when you wear belts, I prefer seeing your jeans hang low ;).’**_

_Huh well that was as subtle as Mylie’s wrecking ball…He’s joking right?_


	2. Hobbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty hobbitisss

Dan took a quick shower and headed to his bedroom, all the while battling his inner monologue which kept repeating the little notes Phil had left for him. His brain picking apart the sentences over and over to find a hidden meaning or message  _I hate my over active brain, I’m sure he’s just pulling my leg…well one way to check._ Dan began to change and hesitated then put his belt back in the draw and let his skinny jeans hang low on his hips _let’s see if he notices._ He went to straighten his hair to flatten his cursed hobbit hair only to find that the GHD’s refused to turn on finally broken from too much use, _ah crap_ _the hobbit hair came on too strong._ Dan jumped off his seat and quietly made his way to Phil’s room he knocked lightly and muttered out a small “Phil” before pushing the door open after no response; the room was empty he _must have gone for breakfast while I was in the shower_ he mused hunting for the other YouTuber’s straightners  but to no avail.

“phi _llll_ ” Dan called voice trailing by the end already fed up of his fringe attacking his eye. He heard a muffled response so he stood up and trotted to the kitchen, head leaning around the door glancing at Phil. The man seemed to be in his own world with his back to Dan, mismatched socks and cookie monster pj’s present as always; glancing at his small cactus on the window sill and his hands holding something. Bemused at the zombie state Dan cleared his throat smirking at the reaction. Phil squeaked and spun around one hand holding Dan’s cereal box and the other against his mouth, cheeks stuffed with lucky charms. The two stared at each other in silence until Dan couldn’t take it anymore and burst into laughter unable to not let out another giggle at Phil pouting but finishing his quick snack. “Phil can I borrow your straightners? Mine have given up taming this beast” Dan muttered flicking his fringe out of his eyes, still smirking at Phil flustered as he clutched the box to his chest. “Well Dan for giving me a heart attack I’m not telling you!”  he smirked at Dan’s stunned expression, “you will have to live with the hobbit hair Daniel Baggins!”

 


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got buns hun

_I’m going to kill Phil_

“Hey is that Danisnotonfire? Oh my God I need to take a picture!  You know Deanna won’t believe me if I tell her…I need proof”

_… so very slowly…_

“I don’t think it’s him Abbie, his hair isn’t like that.”

_I’ve watched enough Sherlock to get away with murder right?_

Dan was currently rushing through a busy Oxford Street hunting for some strong straighteners on his own. After a good 5 minutes of begging Dan had given up on using Phil’s _traitor_ so he set off already unable to bare his curly hair. What he didn't anticipate was being recognised every 10 minutes or so, _and they want pictures my hair will be all over tumblr, Phil why you do this._ He quickly went into the nearest clothes shop looking for himself and to check if he was noticed, Dan normally wasn't too fussed but his hair was really bad today. It kept brushing into his eyes every so often and he was not in the mood now, missing the train to get there by 3 minutes will do that to a person.

_Oh hello_ Dan thought as he picked up a pair of black skinny jeans _£15 not too bad I do need a new pair_  he mused as he walked to the dressing room. He shimmied out of his old ones and looked in the mirror glancing down, _dam it_ _they look a bit weird oh well …and back to straighter hunting._ Disappointed he took off the pair and wiggled into his own, only to feel the back pocket crinkle _oh no phil …when did you?_ He reached in and hesitantly pulled out another anime post-it rolling his eyes he opened it, face slowly dropping in disbelief.

**_‘My anaconda don’t ;)’_ **

_Oh God You've got to be kidding me._


	4. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know

Dan didn't know what to think, various random thoughts of _is Phil stealthier than he lets on and why is this post it note apocalypse happening? Why now?_ Running through his head as he waited in the train barely listening to the stops on the underground and the creepy old looking lady mumbling to her OK magazine on her lap. He was confused by the random onslaught of affectionate and flirtatious notes from his supposedly quiet and docile flatmate, after years of friendship and even living together this random phase has never cropped up before.  Sure they have the jokes and banter with themselves and friends finding the random theories and reactions of the dedicated phandom amusing and sometimes cute but this seemed different, Phil wasn't the subtle type; he makes eagle noises from across the room if he wants Dan’s attention for god’s sake. _I just wonder what prompted this, I mean is it a joke or a dare or-_

“Now arriving at London Victoria, please mind the gap and report any suspicious looking baggage to the front office or staff, thank you.”

Following the current of people flushing out the carriage Dan gripped the baggage in his hand tighter. He didn't want another awkward dropping his shopping in rush hour fiasco again, let alone with his precious cargo of straighteners and small Riolu plush he thought Phil would love. He rushed through the crowds towards the exit, scowling a little at one curl that had been consistently poking his eye all day _; ‘oh Dan why don’t you leave your hair curly?’  Err ‘cause I might go blind maybe, this one bloody curl will be the death of me I know it._ Slowly but surely and a quick Starbucks trip later Dan unlocks the apartment door mumbling under his breath “Honey I'm home!” shuffling out of his shoes and walking to the living-room.  He walks to the sofa and flops beside Phil who was wrestling with his headphones to get them off, “Hey Dan how was the almighty quest for you straighteners go? Or will the illusive hobbitsss keep making appearances?”  He smirked at his joke and accomplishment of untangling himself. Dan rolled his eyes fondly at the ‘graceful’ attempt and pulled out his new set eyebrows wiggling at Phil’s kicked puppy look, “Your natural hair isn't that bad Dan, I don’t know why you’re so worried about it” he carries on looking a little put out that his scheme of hiding his pair did nothing to slow him down, _nice try Philly._ The older YouTube suddenly brushes the one prominent curl behind his ear “Y-you know it annoys me a bit and don’t look so down geez” Dan finally stutters a reply a bit flustered, in retaliation he flicks Phil on the forehead giggling at the startled look on his face, smirking he puts his hand in the shopping bag gripping the plush toy “Hey Phil shut your eyes and put your hands out, trust me.”

Looking slightly nervous Phil squeezes his eyes tightly hands held out in front of him “Daaann what did you find? ...Is it going to bite me?” not replying Dan smiled warmly at Phil and slowly put the Pokemon in his hands, smile turning into a big grin at Phil’s oh so manly yelp at the fluffy creatures sudden appear in his hands. “You can open your eyes silly” Dan laughs watching Phil squeezing the toy for a few moments before he opens his eyes, which widen at the little Riolu looking up at him. A little squeal erupts from Phil a rushed ‘Thank you Dan!’ and before he knows it Dan has the older man practically in his lap hugging him tightly.   


	5. Octopus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free hugs :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh where did all these kudos come from! Thank you so much everyone, I'm glad you like my random bits of nonsense! <3

Dan’s never called himself a perspective person so when he woke that day he never expected it to finish with Phil Lester in his lap; in a tight embrace _sooo yeah_ he didn't know how to react really, years of awkward social babbling does that to a person. Phil’s still expressing his happiness by slightly squealing in his ear _real mature Phil_ , arms wrapped around his shoulders a bit too close for Dan’s neck for his liking.

“P-Phil! It’s just a little plush, no need for the jump attack you cling-on!” he stuttered a small grin on his face as he pats his roommates back slightly, still a little overwhelmed by the affection _Phil’s not usually this…’handsy’_. Phil shook his head on Dan’s shoulder smirk hidden in the younger mans shirt “You’re the best you know that? I've never seen these in England! Let alone London, is this an apology for making me almost swallowing my tongue in fright this morning?” he asks lightly moving so his head is leaning on Dan’s neck chuckling slightly ignoring the tense body beneath him.

_Oh god not the neck Phil you bastard._ Dan’s inner monologue was running a mile a minute only just taking in the suggestive position they’re in, Phil’s legs on either side of his and his head on his _bloody sensitive neck_ tensing at the light breaths brushing his collar bones. “oh c-come off it Philly you were stealing my cereal! Karmas a bitch right” he manages to force out trying to relax in Phil’s infamous octopus grip. “Hey! Don’t call me ‘Philly’ Daniel!” Phil mutters out half heartedly leaning back to pout at Dan, who sighs a bit in relief or disappointment he’s not too sure himself. “Fine oh god not the ‘Phil Lester puppy glare’ I can’t take it” he moaned loudly hand flaying and face trying to be outraged by failing by the telltale signs of his dimples showing in his cheeks. The older man looses the look of master destruction to giggle down at Dan tongue poking out _how can this man be so adorable?_ He leans back a little only resulting in him sliding a back too far onto Dan’s knees and he yelps as he’s falling backwards onto the floor legs in the air only to giggle before Dan can ask if he’s alright. _Oh god he’s too cute, that physically hurt my heart._ He thinks as he’s bursting out into laughter grinning at his giggling counterpart.


	6. Hot dam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so hot in Britain right now bloody hell.

 

The next few days were quite uneventful for the two men for once, the casual routine of watching anime together, general internet shenanigans and fighting over who's cooking tonight and what food. Dan was a beginning to let himself relax again since the ‘octopus’ incident, taking Phil’s slightly more affectionate behaviour and postit note phase in his stride. _How many posits are in that bloody pack anyway_ , _wait how many packs did we buy again?_ The brunette wondered shifting slightly trying to get comfortable in his sofa crease, but unable to get settled due to the recent heat wave in Britain. He shuffled his laptop in his lap trying not to cover he fans underneath _Britain’s weather is having a hissy fit or something it goes from storms to me melting into the sofa._ Dan’s inner monologue complaining was cut short by a whine in the hallway “Uggh everything’s so sticky!  Da _aaaa_ n I think our walls are melting!” he shakes his head and replies with a drawn grunt translating something like _phil what are you on?_ and _I’m so dying right now._ “I’m serious Dan! I think we’re going to die!” _wow he understood my grunt friendship goals right there._ “What can we do Phil? At least you have that fan in your room” Dan grumbles, rolling his eyes at the giggle and drawn our ‘jealous’ getting louder from the hallway.

He glances to the side at Phil in the door way eyebrows raised at the older man’s pout and morning ‘quiff’ bed hair, he moved his laptop to take the cereal Phil gave him with a quick “thanks, you would make a good house wife.” Phil flops next to him after putting on ‘free’ he smirks and says thoughtfully “I am yours basically-“ he carries on ignoring Dan choking from nearly inhaling his spoon “-more often than not it’s me who cooks and I’m certainly the one who cleans, although your room is a lost cause.” He finishes putting his spoon in his mouth to hide his grin, watching Dan flush and the tips of his ears go pink. The pair quiet down as the episode on the screen becomes an intense glare off; the only interruption being a sly ‘Haru-Chan’ from Phil and a denial of a certain pillow on Dan’s bed. Dan became so invested in the TV he almost missed when Phil put his bowl down and take off his pyjama top, fanning himself slightly with one hand “we need a pool or ice or.. Ugh I’m becoming one with the sofa right now” he groaned leaning back on the sofa grimacing as his back stuck to it slightly. Dan tried to glance at Phil nonchalantly with his face still angled at the screen, Phil tilts his head back on the sofa and sighs; not noticing Dan’s eyes rake across his chest and follow his Adams apple as he swallows. _Oh fuck_ Dan thinks in a panic eyes flicking from the tv to his roommate _now’s not the time to have an epiphany of how much I like Phil._


	7. Ran out of witty chapter names

Dan was doing his best to keep a calm and solid façade to not attract Phil’s attention, watching the tv and leaning backward on the sofa. Well that’s what he hoped he was doing anyway, but Dan knows too well how rigid and flustered he is; that and the fact that Phil knows him like an open book after years doesn’t help. _Dam Phil is the one person I can’t keep my composure around, why acting must you fail me?_ Seemingly oblivious to Dan’s existential crisis the older YouTuber raises his head to the side to look at Dan his usual smirk on his lips, as ‘stealthy’ as Phil could muster he leans over to the brunet close to Dan’s spaced out face and slaps a postit note on his nose as payback for the infamous ‘lucky charm’ incident.

The reaction is simultaneous and Phil wished he had a camera as it happens in slow motion, Dan’s eyes snap open wide and a high pick squawk erupts from his lips as he wiggles his arms and feet around in shock; his head snapping to Phil’s with the innocent note on his nose. Phil just bursts out high pitched giggles at the reaction as Dan rips of the note and reads the scribbled out ‘ **Got your nose XD’** with the look of pure disbelief. Unable not to join in with a slight pout Dan watches the older man calm down; _bet the infamous ‘Heart eyes Howell’ is present._ Phil’s giggle comes to an end and glances down at Phil from his elevated position, Dan’s frozen as Phil’s eyes meet his fondly he doesn’t move when Phil’s hand plays with his morning hobbit hair managing to muster out just a slight “P-phil?”

Phil’s eye brows draw together slightly as a hesitant smile stretches across his face, his hand playing idly with his locks slides down to cup his face lightly thumb stroking his cheek softly. Dan’s heart pulses as his eyes flutter shut and he leans into the affectionate caress. Mind for once blank as he enjoys the actions completely oblivious to Phil licking his lips and leaning towards the brunette.  


	8. Kawai

_Holy fuck this is happening, I’m not dreaming what?_

Dan’s eyes quiver open in shock as hot breath fanned his cheeks, the breath coming from his best friend and biggest idol that he ~~stalked~~ in his teenage years. All the recent random affectionate behaviour and continued hidden tensions leading up to this point.

So yeah Dan was pretty sure he almost swallowed his own tongue as Phil tilted his head with his hand still slightly in his hair and pressed his lips tenderly against the brunettes. Dan gasped at the action and was unsure on what to do let alone how to react to the unexpected kiss.  Phil tensed and leaned back slightly _still so close oh my god_ as his eyes darted across his face, he studied the younger man’s expression nervously with clear uncertainty and fear in his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry Dan I just thought I-that you liked-I’m so sorry, I should have known better-I” Phil was stuttering and blabbing like he did when he felt trapped in a corner, words coming out at light speed which Dan still had trouble translating despite facing ‘Nervous innocent Phil’ before. He managed to get the gist of it as Phil was beginning to lean back head lowered in shame, _ah hell no this aint over Phil_ Dan thought as he grabbed Phil’s shoulders firmly.

“Phil-“

“I thought the notes were getting cute reactions so-“

“Philly”

“Thought it was obvious me teasing you and being gropey on purpose-“

“phi-Oh fuck it”

Dan took a deep breath and used all of his courage to pull Phil closer to him and kiss him, though Dan being the king of awkward managed to kiss him on Phil’s chin rather than his actual target. _Fuck my life seriously_ Dan’s inner monologue groaned as Phil’s blabbing stuttered to a halt, Dan kept his eyes shut from embarrassment and leaned against the older man’s neck.

“Phil, you know I’ve always been Phan trash through and through, I- err thought it was obvious with the ‘heart eyes’ thing….gropey on purpose you say?”

“o-oh shut is Dan” came the wavered response as Dan leaned back to catch the watery eyes and panic fade from his face, smiling gently Dan cupped his cheek and stroked his thumb across his cheekbone lazily smile widening as Phil grinned back.

“Well there are quite a few ways to shut me up, what will you chose I wonder?”


	9. Dan's Phan Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm ashamed of how quick I thought of that title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around guys! I'm sorry it's been so long <3

Daniel Howell was slightly confused, despite all that happened a few days ago _much cliché wow much romance_ with Phil it felt like nothing had changed; but it has _. I think Louise was right we were practically a married couple since we met her,_ their daily routine was still rolling and _those bloody notes_ were still appearing (including one cheeky number in his draw of boxers) but the atmosphere was different.

Now Dan considers himself quite socially retarded when it comes to relationships and what not so don’t hold it against him it took a few days for it to click. There was no dramatic declaration of love and heavy phan action or anything _shut up brain what happens between me and Phil are none of your beeswax._ It appeared that Phil was either walking on egg shells when around him and being slightly withdrawn or avoiding him _what did I do? Do I smell?_ So plan _Notice me sempai_ was initiated _What a name I’m so original_ the plan was simple:

  1.        No more ~~belts~~ straighteners ( _be strong this is for Philly_ )
  2.        Act less awkward and hug or something
  3.        Be a man and confront him on what he’s thinking



Putting the plan into action Dan wrapped the wire around the straighteners and put them under his bed _must resist_ and looked at himself in the mirror. Taking in the typical hobbit hair and psyched himself up as he shoved on some pj bottoms hesitating slightly before not putting on a shirtand walked into the living-room. Dan grinned slightly at the sight of cereal waiting for him and Phil slightly warming his butt by the fire; ignoring his glasses falling slightly down his nose in an intense crossy road session. _You can do this danny boi_ he slowly sits on the sofa ignoring the slight chill and ‘nonchalantly’ starts eating and watching the pre-recorded bake off.

HONK

_Well looks like Phil has the emo goose and just got turned into roadkill rip._

“That’s it I give up…for now” Phil’s miffed voice catches Dan’s attention twitching slightly as Phil looked up and his eyes met Dan’s. Phil looked slightly startled at the wild half naked Dan Howell that appeared on the sofa in front of him, Dan tried not to squirm at Phil’s eyes racking across his body and looked back at the television inwardly screaming at his stupid idea.

“You always say that man, I think you have an addiction to that game” Dan stated with a grin as Phil regained his wits and sat on the floor almost in front of the younger YouTuber stretching his legs out. Taking a deep breath, the brunette lent over and rested his cheek on Phil’s head and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He was pressing against his back close enough to feel the older man tense slightly at the sudden affectionate gesture. _Now Dan you’ve got this_

_“_ Why are you avoiding me Phil?”

… _smooth Dan, real smooth._


	10. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! to those who don't want to read it this chapter is mature, if you know what I mean ;)  
> Otherwise enjoy and sorry if it's bad, never done this before.  
> The longest chapter I've done of course it involves porn.

Dan took in a deep breath and after having no response from the man below, now as panic struck in the younger man’s inner ‘mumble something to make a convo’ was set in motion or as Dan affectionately calls it his ‘Verbal diarrhea’ kicked in. Once he started he couldn’t stop.

“Look I don’t know what’s happening but you look like I ate your bloody house plants in a stir fry or something, which I wouldn’t do they’re mostly cactus or is it cacti? Cactiii? you have so many for gosh sakes! Have I done something? Like my relationships are err- like I haven’t had a proper one in ages and everyone knew we were dating before we did and Felix sai-mmmm“

Dan thanked the merciful God’s as Phil pushed his head gently back enough to block the ramblings from his mouth quite effectively. Heart beating in his chest the brunette leaned into Phil breathing in his shampoo (which was a woman’s one he got by ‘mistake’) to calm himself down. Phil hesitantly leaned into Dan resting with legs either side of him head still bowed down. Sitting on the sofa Dan tried to listen to Phil speaking timidly.

“I-Dan we’ve been by each other’s side for so long, you know everything about me…I-I don’t want you to feel like you have to be with me. Dam this is hard to explain, I don’t have anything to give you it will be like before…” he trailed off slowly trying to get the message across, Phil rested on arm on his knee and covered his face with his hand rubbing his forehead. _Hold on Philly, you think you’re not good enough? Oh you silly lion._ Gently Dan tightened his hold on Phil, hands holding each other across the older man’s chest lightly feeling the rapid heartbeat under Phil’s thin cotton bed shirt.

“I like how we are silly Philly, I like how you have a quiff in the morning, how your hands a raptor claw in jean pockets. How you get your but warm by the fire, just how you are and how you know everything about me. I-I’m not an expert but a relationship is based on knowing each other and trust, if you don’t know how much I l-trust you then I think a house plants spores are brainwashing my boyfriend.”

As Dan said this he carried on ‘phase 3’ and manned up, moving his hands up and down Phil’s lean chest slightly in what he hoped he was reassuring. Hesitantly he tilted Phil’s head and kissed him Spiderman style hoping Phil would relax, instead Phil spun around in Dan’s arms grabbing the side of his face pushing his lips harder against Dan’s in desperation. Dan gasped _omg Phil where did this come fro-hhung!?_ His inner monologue stuttered to a halt as Phil used his gasp to his advantage, pushing his tongue past his lips deepening the kiss. Dan made a slight noise in shock but started to kiss back looping his arms around Phil’s neck, the older YouTuber pulled back for air for a few seconds before lunging back at Dan.

“N-not the neck P-Phil you bas-ah!” Dan whimpered mentally screaming at how girly he sounded, but Phil groaned against his throat earning a gasp at the deep sound. He bit down lightly listening to the cry of shocked pleasure from the younger and his hips bucking from underneath him. Instead of carrying on biting Phil held Dan tight his erratic breathing against the sensitive neck in front of him, peppering the light bruise with kisses. Dan started making breathy moans (that he would forever deny) and withered hating how Phil knew his weakness. Phil started rocking slightly against Dan the peppering kisses turning into light but possessive bites as he reached the others collar bones; marking his boyfriend. By this point Dan had all but melted underneath him, the sounds from his mouth setting Phil off _s-since when is he s-so dominant?!_ Dan internally moaned as he bucked up into Phil’s rough thrusts.

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this” Phil groaned into Dan’s ear thrusts speeding up lining their groins together “ah-ah Phil I can’t-“ whatever Dan was going to say drowned out as Phil stared rambling his voice deep and vibrating against Dan’s bare chest. “Been wanting this-holding you down, just listen to you, do you know how fucking hot you sound bear?” _Holy fuck Phil swearing, pet name and dirty talk, I’m going to die._ On the outside Dan could only whimper in response as Phil nipped his ear lobe lightly, his big hands grabbing both of the youngers thighs lightly raising them and grinding harder into him. Dan all but cried out at the rough treatment head leaning back exposing his neck to Phil, his groaning increasing as his hands latch into Phil’s hair.

“P-phil I’m I- can’t!” Dan whimpered eyes he didn’t even know closed opened wide as he looked down at Phil who latched onto his neck again. He made eye contact and gasped at how wrecked he looked, his eyes only had the slightest ring of dark blue, red swollen lips and black hair sticking slightly to his forehead. He could only imagine how gone he looks, Phil smirked and attacked Dan’s lips swallowing the moans forcing themselves out of his throat, Phil pulled back still close to his face as he whispered “Go on, I want to see you fall apart.” _Holy- “_ p-phil!” he shouted eyes clamping shut, mouth hanging open slightly as he came between them both. Phil all but growled as he bit Dan’s bottom lip as he finished, slowing down and placing Dan’s legs down still clutching his thighs.

Through their stuttering breaths Phil let go of the others lip and affectionately rubbed his nose against Dan’s in a light eskimo kiss. Drained Dan sluggishly responded eyes half open as Phil cupped the back of his head. “S-sorry Dan w-was it too much? I wanted to do this for years, you’re all flushed and hot I-“ Dan stopped him by pecking Phil’s lips and smiling almost drunkly at him, he ducked his head into Phil’s neck and quietly stuttered out “I-I liked it rough-“ he hid in Phil’s neck flushing more (if that was possible).

The pair laid against each other on the sofa slowly coming down from their high, years of tension finally come to a climax leaving them drained. The two cuddled against each other neither could be asked to get up to clean and get changed, both kept putting it off and eventually Dan fell asleep against Phil’s side as the older man idly played with Dan’s hobbit curls a timid smile on his lips.


	11. Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> much domestic very filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for the comments and kudos! Sorry it's been a while but you know writing block :)

Now that Dan’s ‘Phan Plan- Notice me senpai’ was successful _I can never let anyone know that plan name_ things had been running smoothly since _that_ night. Phil was still slightly timid but was more affectionate and less withdrawn _still doing those bloody notes everywhere._  The pair often shared a bed (unless Phil was up in the early morning _again)_ and were just generally more domestic (if that’s possible). Although nothing escalated so far as eh hum _that night_ the two Youtubers were content, so of course a few days later Dan figured out what was bothering him -something he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

Now Dan knew Phil was pretty passive and innocent looking, with the all ‘round appearance of sunshine and rainbows, but he’s seen that underneath that chirpy exterior is a well a  _lion …damit pet names are rubbing off on me, curse thy internet thou has shamed me!_ What the problem Dan was facing was…he liked this side of Phil, like _really liked it._ So que Dan becoming a flustered mess whenever he saw the other side of Phil make fleeting appearances and all but melting when he was even in contact with the older man. _Since when has my life been like an anime? Oh Phil you make my heart go Doki Doki!_

What’s worse is that Phil is starting to notice the gibbering mess that is his boyfriend, and instead of you know being discreet he likes to _tease_ it’s only a matter of time for him to find out what is causing it; not the whole new boyfriend nerves but _well you know._ They don’t show it on camera, they are going slow and don’t want to break the internet thank you very much. So when they have finished filming the hugs and cuddles resume, which leaves Dan a jabbering mess.

Currently, the two were sitting on the sofa Dan curled slightly into Phil his head on the others chest feeling content at the steady breathing and heartbeat under him. _We really can’t get more domestic-_ Dan’s inner monologue with himself (hey we all do it sometimes) was interrupted by a gentle hand massaging his head; playing with his curly hair. A slight moan escaped Dan at the feeling, missing the slight tensing of Phil underneath him.


	12. Basically smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what you'd expect.
> 
> \----SMUT WARNING ----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers I'm so sorry this took so long!  
> So in return for your patience I have written smut for the second time in my life, I hope its ok.  
> Again the longest chapter is a smut section what a shocker.

The past few months had been running quite smoothly for the duo after deciding to take things slow (of course there was the odd grope and what not, hey they aren’t made of stone). Dan was pretty much a mixture of melting at any contact by Phil and going ridged as a board whenever he thought about *ahem* the less softer side of his boyfriend _Boyfriend! Omg still odd to say._

Currently Dan was completely stunned at the twist of events, his dear old Phil had won an award _an award!_ Nothing could burst Dan’s happy bubble. Cheering and clapping Phil like a proud mother at the school play _that’s ma boi!_

‘His boi’ who then summoned Dan up beaming like a ray of sunshine brighter than the disco ball suit he was wearing. _Oh shit nuggets Phil_ he thought and on that oh so elegant note his mind went blank as he trotted up to the platform; internally screaming all the way from shock, pride and happiness.

 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the manic ceremony and fast paced after party Dan who was being pulled along by Phil, headed towards their room, giggling at the lights reflecting off their suits and at anything in general _Drunk Dan = Happy Dan._ As Phil fiddled with the room key which was harder than it sounds (Phil wasn’t the best coordinated sober let alone drunk) Dan gingerly lent on his shoulder beaming in the fabric under his face; patting a bit at the chest beneath him, “My precious” he mumbled into the suit well that’s what he _thought_ he said but it came out more like a “m’ recis.”

Phil just giggled at the noise as he _finally!_ Unlocked the door and stumbled in, dragging Dan along with him _Aw my hero._ “You’re such a light weight bear” Phil slurred as he pulled Dan back a hand on each shoulder, watching Dan’s face split into another grin; dimples present as ever. With a cheeky grin Phil poked at one of the dimples laughing at the half-hearted glare, “m’fine mak’s things cheeeaap Philly” Dan responded trying (and failing) to swat away Phil’s hand poking his face. Phil’s eyes softened and his hand now rested on Dan’s cheek, taking in the fluttering eyes and how Dan leaned into his hand.

“You truly are something bear, something indeed” _Oh shit Philly I love you too._ Now Dan _did_ try to be elegant and steady but because this is Dan of course it came out as “I Wuv yo’ too Ang’l bean” _Nailed it._ Whatever he wanted to say seemed to work as he heard Phil’s breath stutter as he leaned in and kissed Dan’s dimples relishing in the slight flush which settled across the brunette’s cheeks. Finally kissing Dan on the lips softly the hand cupping his cheek now tilting Dan’s chin, after a few moments Phil parted the kiss as Dan began to paw at his chest and slowly attempted to remove his suit jacket. Dan matching him (well trying to). Phil gently ushered Dan onto the bed, shimmed his shoes off and proceeded to help Dan from his.

“You look so pretty like this, ‘ll splayed out for me” _Omg Phil don’t say such things_ Dan thought as he tensed and then practically melted. He gazed up at Phil who was leaning over him and relished in the action, a smirk beginning to form on his lips, _oh no has he figured it out?_ “ah what?” Dan shuddered as Phil sat on the end of the bed, both hands slowly sliding up Dan’s lower legs. “All this time, the cuddles, kisses…you like it a bit rougher then? Is tha’ it?” Phil murmured deeply hands now resting on Dan’s thighs as he sat in-between his long legs. _Oh no he knows now say someth-_ “You didn’t think I noticed? I’ve been teasing you for weeks’ bear.” Came the response, Dan’s breathing escalated and his heart started to beat faster under his skin “P-Phil you..” he trailed off watching Phil scoot closer sharply his lower half pretty much in the older man’s lap.

Phil’s smirk grew, _s-shit all this time I thought I was subtle_ “N-now Phil I er well..” he trailed off in a slur glancing to the side slightly embarrassed at the revelation. “Hey now Dan, it’s not like I min’ its always th’ quiet ones” the older man said, his voice dropping in octaves. He leaned over, wedging Dan’s crutch against his groin, one hand beside the brunette’s torso and the other under his chin guiding Dan’s face to look at him. When Dan finally made eye contact Phil grinned and without warning crashed his lips to Dan’s, who in-tern gasped at the sensation letting Phil deepen and dominate the kiss.

“P-Phil ah” stuttered Dan as the other man ducked under his head and began to nibble at Dan’s neck aware not to leave marks _people would talk_. One of Dan’s hands clutched black hair as the other vlogger hastily undid his shirt almost ripping it in his haste and began to attack the pale skin under him making marks where only the two would see. This idea seemed to spark Phil into action as he fully removed Dan’s shirt and sat up with Dan’s waist practically straddling him from below him, warm hands lent on a pale chest feeling the flutter of Dan’s heartbeat. “You sure you wana’ do this now bear?” Phil asks _always the gentleman my Philly_ “I do- I- it’s easier” he stuttered the alcohol had helped his confidence a lot so far (Although it didn’t seem it on the outside). Phil seemed to get the hint though and ran his hand up and down his chest in reassurance, a soft smile turning into a cheeky grin as his hands rose up to Dan’s nipples; lightly playing with them savoring watching Dan squirm.

“P-phil y-you git” he gasped watching the man’s grin darken at the new weak spot, Phil slowly lent back down both hands supporting the younger man by holding his bum firmly. The brunette began to gasp as Phil kissed and bit down his chest leaving a range of marks on the pale skin, putting down Dan’s lower half as he reached for the suit trousers annoyed that they were blocking his path. Dan let out a shaky moan as Phil opened his trousers and pulled them halfway down his long legs, feeling exposed Dan shakily put a hand over his face as his breath stuttered at the attention he was receiving. Phil glanced at and smirked at the sight “Don’t worry bear I’ve got you” he purred as he took a deep breath and pulled down Dan’s underwear in one smooth motion, taking in the sight of his boyfriend splayed out beneath him.

Dan’s breath stuttered as he shimmed out of his trousers and boxers trying to fill the stillness, he moved his hand and glanced down to see Phil drinking in the sight. The pair made eye contact as Phil slowly placed his hands on Dan’s strong hip bones, lowering his head and taking Dan into his mouth. The reaction was instant, Dan gasped and shut his eyes at the erotic sight hands shakily holding Phil’s hair, who in-tern moaned at the sensation beginning to bob up and down his length one hand holding Dan’s hips the other stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. “a-ah Phil fuck” he gasped head tilted back slightly, Phil just moaned in response picking up the pace feeling long legs tremor around his head as he traced a vein with his tongue. Slowly, Phil released Dan and sat up to take in his work, enjoying seeing Dan panting and shivering. Breaking eye contact Phil leant over and shuffled through the draw to find a small tube of lube he took with him. Once he deemed his fingers ready Phil gave Dan a soft smile of reassurance and settled between his legs again, his dry hand holding Dan’s base and taking his cock back into his mouth.

“F-fuck p-please lion I can’t” Dan stuttered head thrashing quickly to the side, trembling all over at his boyfriend’s ministrations so much he almost didn’t notice the slight pressure at this entrance “u-uh?”

“Shh, Dan it’s ok just relax” Phil murmured against his hip bone lapping at the skin there and rubbing a finger lightly around Dan’s entrance, feeling the younger man relax at his voice and the gentle stimulation Phil slowly pushed in a finger to the knuckle. Shushing Dan as he gasped and tensed against the intrusion, “P-phi-ah it’s so weird” came a quiet response; Phil took Dan’s member back into his mouth to distract him as much as possible. After a few moments of Phil testing the waters he silently pushed in a second finger, moaning against Dan’s cock at the tightness swallowing his fingers and the little moans Dan breathed out. Phil began crooking his fingers on every down stoke panting hotly against the flesh in his mouth as he found Dan’s prostate, a sharp moan flying out of Dan’s mouth before he could stop it; let alone ask what Phil was doing. If Phil could smirk he would be as he assaulted Dan’s prostate relishing in the loudest moans he had ever heard from the brunette, secretly adding in a third finger though he doubt it was even noticed. Phil sat up, still prepping Dan to take in the sight of the flushed mess which was his boyfriend; his pupils dilating in arousal at the extreme at the view.

“You look delicious honey bear” Phil grunted voice almost gravely as he made eye contact with Dan, who at this point had teared up with pleasure and over stimulation. Deeming Dan ready as he seemed past the point of speech Phil removed his fingers slowly drinking in the heavy gasp that followed as he reached into the draw to get a condom. The room was filled with quiet panting as Phil opened the bag and put on the condom, glancing at Dan who was practically a melted puddle at this point. “Remember relax, deep breaths” he whispered as he lined up and slowly pushed into Dan, gasping at the tightness and warmth; watching Dan’s face scrunch up at the full feeling of being stretched. “a-an P-phil I-I can’t” Dan gasped out hands clutching Phil’s arms tightly, “Shh relax bear I-I’m almost there, nice and slow yeah?” the older man moaned out overwhelmed by the sensations as he bottomed out. Phil lent over and gently kissed Dan deeply, hands on slender hips gripped tightly as the two try to calm down. After a few moments Dan shifts his hips gasping against Phil’s mouth at the full sensation, Phil groaning and taking his bottom lip between his teeth. Taking Dan’s restless shifting as the go ahead Phil slowly pulls out and pushes back in taking it slow for Dan.

“F-fuck Phi-l _please I”_ Dan’s moan reaches the older man’s ears, finally beginning to pick up the pace his dominant streak bleeding through slightly. “Come on bear, say it, go on” he grunts against Dan’s neck licking the salty skin, “P-please.. _fuck me”_ comes out the whimpered response a _whimper fuck bear_ Phil all but growls both hands gripping the bottom of Dan’s buttocks firmly as he began to rut into his boyfriend. Within minutes Dan becomes a whimpering mess, moans loud enough to crack in the middle tumbling from his lips; he grasps onto Phil’s shoulders nails digging into pale skin as he’s rocked by the momentum of Phil.

“ahn _fuck I_ uhn _Phil!”_ Dan moans as he flings his head back nails scraping up Phil’s back as he releases onto both of their stomachs, “Fuck Dan so beautiful _fuck”_ Phil grunted the rocking of his hips and the husky voice making Dan whimper at the stimulation. Phil suddenly tensed and bit down on Dan’s collarbone moaning and clutching Dan’s buttocks roughly as he climaxed. After a few seconds of panting Phil nuzzles Dan’s neck and slowly pulls out, pecking the skin in front of him at the whimper he got in response. Slowly Phil sorts himself out and cleans Dan with his old boxers, then leaning over and kissing a sluggish Dan. Smiling softy at the dopey eyed look he got in response as he laid down, Dan turning and resting on his chest. “I love you bear” he whispers into Dan’s sweaty hair, beaming tiredly at the quiet mumble of “lov’ you too” on his chest.


End file.
